


Yellow

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris and his love play with spreader bars...KINKTOBER DAY 5PROMPT: BONDAGE





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif that I found out was from 50SoG. *eye roll* https://pvssyfuck.tumblr.com/post/164896731469
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 5  
PROMPT: BONDAGE

She lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Color?"  
"Yellow."  
"Good, babygirl." The leather strap tightened around her ankle. The cool metal of the bar pressed against her Achilles's. Chris repeated the process with the other strap. " Color?"  
"Yellow." His soft lips ghosted up her shin to her knee. He scraped his teeth there. She sighed, closing her eyes. The dark hairs of his beard tickled her skin as he kissed his way up to the juncture of her thighs with her hips. Her breathing slowed and she calmed.  
"Color?" She opened her eyes to find him propped above her. She smiled on reflex. His playful eyes glittered down at her. "Hey, there you are."  
"I'm good." The tip of his nose nuzzled hers. His lips caressed hers, back and forth. She could feel the fabric of his slacks against her bare thighs where he lay nestled between her legs.  
Chris brushed the hair back from her eyes and searched her face for any omission. "What's your color, babygirl?"  
She drew a deep breath in through her nose and breathed it out slowly through her mouth. "Green."  
He kissed her gently. "Good." He pushed off the bed, making it bounce. He towered over her. His eyes darkened as they roved over her bare body on display before him. Her heels pressed into the mattress. His fingertips toyed with the tiny buckles of the ankle straps on the heels then moved to the buckles of the leather cuffs.  
Chris's large palms smoothed up her calves, pausing to massage the backs of her knees until she squirmed. He smirked at the fresh dew of arousal on her pussy. "Chris-" He shushed her, smoothing the flesh of her thighs then back up to her knees then down again to her cunt.  
He braced his knees on the bar under her feet, holding her open for him. His thumbs massaged the juncture of her hips and thighs. He pinched the tweezer clamp on her clit and had made her gasp. His smirk twitched. He threaded the chain from the clamp through his fingers. She moaned and arched her back off the bed. She tried to close her legs around him but didn't get far.  
Chris shoved her knees wide, butterflying her legs open. He tugged on the chains that made a 'Y' with the one to her clit clamp, pulling on the tweezers attached to her nipples. She moaned and writhed as best she could strapped to the spreader bar.  
"Chris-"  
"Ah-ah-ah."  
"Sir."  
"Better. Good girl." He rolled her pinched nipples between his fingers. She moaned, wriggling her hips. "You want something?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Ask for it, babygirl." She whined and looked at him shyly, biting her bottom lip. "Yes, you have to, kitten." He left her nipple alone but reached between her legs to play with her clamped clit. She moaned, thrusting her pelvis into his hand. "Ask, babygirl."  
"Fuck me, sir. Please?"  
Chris grinned. He held her clit between his fingers and rubbed the tip of it. "Is that it? Is that all you want?"  
Her eyes widened as she caught the implication. "No! No, sir. Will you fuck me until we both cum?"  
Chris's grin widened if that were possible. "That's my good girl." He pecked her lips lightly. She chased after him for more kisses, but he slid off the bed. "You ready?"  
"What?"  
"Color?"  
"Gr-green."  
Chris grabbed the bar in both hands and twisted. She shouted in surprised laughter as he flipped her onto her belly. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her back until she crouched over the bar. She grabbed onto the duvet, shivering at the sound of the zipper of his trousers. He pushed them and his boxers off his hips and tugged on his hard cock.  
He braced his knee on the bar then laid his hand flat on the small of her back. He teased the head of his cock through her dripping folds. "Color?" She breathed through her nose, closing and opening her eyes slowly. She looked over her shoulder at him. He rested the head of his cock against her hole, feeling her pussy clench around nothing. "Color, baby girl?"  
Her lips curled into a wry smile. "Yellow."


End file.
